


It's 3 am; and we're in love

by zaynsigh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsigh/pseuds/zaynsigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really misses Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's 3 am; and we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is just a really short drabble? it's actually for my english creative writing mark, but i'm so proud of it that so i decided to share it :D

It’s at the odd hours of the morning and Louis has been staring at the ceiling for two hours. 

It’s just that in exactly seven hours he finally would be able to see Harry; to touch him. Louis doesn't even know how he went six months with only a few written words on wrinkled paper from Harry every once in a while. The lack of contact left a hole in his heart, he missed Harry with every fibre of his being; every single bone, every space of his skin was aching of loss. 

Every morning his fingers would wander over to the right side of the bed, to only find cold sheets and the faint dip that Harry had made into the mattress months ago. Louis had left their bedroom untouched for the past six months that Harry had been gone (he hadn't even changed the damn sheets because he could still smell Harry). 

These past months had been torturous and Louis was always full of worries, always terrified that when the phone rang that they would utter the words he never wanted to hear. All Louis had to look forward to was Harry’s letter that were full of assurance and love. Words weren't enough though, Louis wanted more, he wanted his beloved Harry to be back in London to cuddle up to him and kiss his forehead; to tell him corny jokes and to make him tea. Of course, Louis had to be patient, because in time Harry would be home soon. 

Less than seven hours were left and butterflies in Louis stomach were fluttering around. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down and perhaps fall asleep, time would surely pass by much quicker that way. 

Louis decided to do what he always did when he was in desperate need of sleep,he decided use his imagination. Louis pretended that he was in Harry arms, that he could hear his love’s soft snoring that always willed him to sleep. He pretended to feel Harry’s chest rise up and down, lulling him to sleep. 

Suddenly Louis felt arms softly envelope his waist and he tensed up. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a smiling Harry. At first Louis thought that he was going mad but then a “hi darling,” broke the silence and he started to shake. “Harry?” he whispered whilst tears prickled at his eyes; he brought his hand to Harry's face and caressed his cheek. 

“Yeah, babe it’s me,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Louis,burying head head in his beloved's neck. 

Full on sobs wrecked his frame as ‘I missed yous’ and ‘I love yous' were exchanged. He was bursting with love, he was positively ecstatic. He felt like he was on a cloud, and the sun was filling him with so energy life that it shone around him.

When Louis finally calmed down several minutes later, he pulled back to take a good look at Harry. He was still in uniform, covered in camouflage from chest to toe. His dimples were craters in his cheeks and his eyes were sparkling. “You’re so beautiful,” Louis mumbled pulling in Harry for a kiss. He felt as if he were falling in love all over again, like could take on world with his bare hands. 

Harry brought their foreheads lightly together, his eyes full of love, “We ended up getting back early, and I wanted to surprise you.” 

Louis laced their fingers together, he felt at home, as if nothing bad could ever touch him. “I've been wondering how our reunitement was going look like for months darling, and this was better than every scenario my lovesick mind conjured up.” 

“Yeah?”

Louis nodded his affirmation, “yeah.”

Louis thought that Harry’s smile couldn't get any bigger, but there it was larger than he'd ever seen it, “I love you so much Lou.” 

Louis cupped Harry's face, “I,” kiss “love,” kiss “you,” kiss “too,” he ended the tender moment with an Eskimo kiss

And yeah, this was better than every other scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! comments would be appreciated :)  
> come say hi on tumblr (zaynftmichael) also i apologize for any mistakes, i just can't get myself to fix them.


End file.
